Why not?
by EllyZeller
Summary: He knew Nitori liked him, he had thought that maybe it was just a "I like your looks" thing but this was a whole different thing. This was Nitori frustrated because he cared and just then, the thought of having the boy stop talking to him, of Nitori giving up on him and walking away filled him with terror.


AN: This is a gift for Eva because I love her and she keeps torturing me with headcanons and stuff. I love you, have one child of mine more.

* * *

**Why not?**

by EllyZeller (thomaswillhiddles)

* * *

"Why me?" Nitori asks, if a little breathless, as if for the life of him he can't find a valid reason for Rin to have noticed him. "I'm not special, not like Nanase-san, so why me?"

Rin is actually rendered speechless because why the fuck would Nitori choose a time like this to- _shit_- ask something like that.

He falters in his rhythm, hips stuttering to a halt until he feels the soft push of Nitori's ankles against his back, long pale legs squeezing around his hips softly but demanding, pushing him against the warmth of the smooth, inviting body under him.

"Senpai... why- _ahhmm_- w-why me?"

So Rin thinks -fucking hard to do that when he's enclosed in warmth, and Nitori's arms are around his neck, fingers tracing messy lines on his shoulderblades, blunt nails scratching skin when a specially deep thrust of Rin's hips finds that place that makes Nitori throw his head back against the pillow and expose his long, beautiful neck and Rin wants to sink his teeth in the inviting flesh and- _focus, Matsuoka, you're not an animal_. He _thinks_.

Why not? Yes, at the beginning he thought Nitori was just a meddlesome, annoying boy who wanted just to complicate his already messed up life. He had to share a bedroom with him, and every morning Nitori would be there to greet him with a cheerful, warm smile. And... Well, he got used to his bright mood, his constant company. The more he thought about it, Nitori had always been there.

Every time he came out of the pool, the boy would be right there, congratulating him for improving his time, following him and just being there for him.

He remembered clearly when Nitori had burst into tears when he thought he had decided to die, and his heart had skipped a beat when the image of a concerned Nitori appeared in his mind so he had hugged the younger boy in a rush and just when a stuttering, embarrassed Nitori asked him what he was doing, he realized with a start that he had too started to care about his roommate.

So sometimes, when he was feeling specially down or confused, we would sit in his bunk bed, next to Nitori, and would listen to him talk about his day or anything really, letting the sound of the boy's voice lull him into a more calm state. They had fallen into this familiar routine, and even though he suspected that Nitori liked him, he still wasn't sure of his stance in this... companionship? relationship? God he was lame in these kind of things.

That afternoon had changed something though. He had been a mess in the pool, thinking about ratings and the next tournament and muttering how Haruka was still better than him in many ways that he didn't notice that when he got out of the showers, an upset looking Nitori was already dressed in pajamas, waiting for him.

"Nitori?" He had called his name in confusion, flinching at the glare directed at him from blue eyes that had always regarded him with admiration before.

"I do not know what it was that happened while you were in Australia, or what the extent of your relationship with Nanase-san is, but I know that since I met you, I've seen you and every time since then you've done your best and this-" a bewildered, almost yelling Nitori gesticulated with his hands towards Rin "this, this isn't you!... I can manage an angry Matsuoka-senpai, I can handle you when you're harsh or angry but this..." his anger deflated, and Rin noticed his heart was beating so hard he could feel it thrumming all through his body, a weight settling like lead in his stomach when Nitori regarded him again "I don't want to. Not this." Nitori had ended in a whisper with ill-concealed tiredness in his face and frustrated tears rolling down his flushed cheeks as he turned around to walk back to their room.

Rin had stood shocked, mind blank and just overall stunned. He didn't know what to do with the sudden change in the mood of his roommate, and was startled when a few steps later, the gray haired boy stopped and turned his face with a small defeated smile.

"Good night Matsuoka-senpai"

He knew Nitori liked him, he had thought that maybe it was just a "I like your looks" thing but this was a whole different thing. This was Nitori frustrated because he cared and just then, the thought of having the boy stop talking to him, of Nitori giving up on him and walking away filled him with terror and he moved instantly forward, reaching for the boy's hand and pulling him towards him.

He had held him against his chest and hid his face on Nitori's shoulder, arms tight and fear coursing through his body, waiting for the grey-haired boy to push him away.

His breath had caught in his throat when after a tired sigh, Nitori spoke in a murmur, arms rising to circle around Rin's back and carefully clinging to his shirt.

"Whatever happens, if you need anything, I'll be happy to listen to you, Matsuoka-senpai."

Everything was kind of a blur after that. He had felt so relieved that he whimpered and stepped back from the hug, only to notice Nitori's bright red cheeks and shy smile, deciding right then and there that he would try. He would try for this boy because why the fuck not?

He had kissed Nitori then, a soft, shy, barely there touch of lips, grinning into the kiss when Nitori's surprised gasp gave him an opening to his mouth and he promptly pushed his tongue inside, a spark of electricity running down his spine when Nitori eagerly tried to kiss back, a moan resounding against Rin's mouth and right then and there, he knew he was lost.

They had stumbled into the room, Nitori eagerly tugging away Rin's clothes and Rin pulling from the kiss away just to discard Nitori's pajamas until they were only in their underwear because he needed contact now and clothes were just in the way.

"You're right" He muttered against Nitori's lips, hands caressing his slim waist, pushing him against his bed and biting his lip when Nitori just laid back against the mattress, chest heaving and skin flushed while Rin knelt between his legs, looking up at him through half lidded blue eyes.

"I am." Nitori answered, voice wrecked but certain, and Rin couldn't bit back the amused chuckle at it, watching with a warm tug in his chest when those eyes widened in surprise. "Matsuoka-sen-_-aaaah_!"

"Shut up" Rin said, biting on Nitori's earlobe and grinding down against the other's hips, groaning in surprise when Nitori raised them to find him midway and press their half-hard erections close, causing his thoughts to scramble completely and fly away from his head, the shock of the sensation making him lean down to press his forehead against the hot skin on Nitori's chest. _"F-fuck Nitori"_

"T-that would be g-great- _ah- sen...pai_"

It took a while for what Nitori said to click on Rin's head, and when it did he made the -huge, really hard- effort to look up, only to find the image of Nitori flushed red, sweat running down his face and neck, mouth and teeth biting his fist probably to avoid any loud sound, eyes shut closed and free hand fisting the sheets next to his face.

And fuck if that wasn't hot.

He took advantage of the situation and lowered himself down again, biting and kissing the skin down his jaw, lapping at his neck and stopping on the skin where his neck met shoulder, only to bite down there, Nitori jerking in surprise and moaning loudly when at the same time, one of Rin's hands found their way under his briefs, palming him with firm movements.

To tell that every moan and whimper that came out of Nitori's lips only helped in hardening his dick would be an understatement.

"Senpai..." Nitori whimpered, hands shakily finding their way to Rin's neck, pulling him up and down to find himself submerged in a heated, hungry kiss, drinking on his groans and grunts while the hands that previously held him ran down his sides, leaving goosebumps all the way down and around his back, clumsily tugging Rin's underwear down and pressing them even closer. "...please."

Who was him to deny this boy anything?

So he hastily got rid of the remnants of their clothing, and as soon as he finished, he took sight of the expanse of Nitori's naked body under him, feeling his mouth watering at the expanse of taut, lean skin and corded muscle, his breath quickening if it was possible.

Before the younger boy could do something to try and cover himself, he leaned down and without thinking it too much, pressed a kiss to the inside of Nitori's left thigh, holding the base of Nitori's now full hard erection with one hand and enclosing the rest of it with his mouth.

Immediately he felt shaky hands lightly tugging at his hair and he started bobbing his head up and down, his left hand pumping the base of Nitori's dick, while the salty taste of pre-cum in his tongue and Nitori's wrecked whimpers spurred him on.

It wasn't long until Nitori was frantically gasping for him to stop, and he pulled away with a long last lick to it, reveling in the wanton moan that got out of the blue eyed boy.

"We..W-we need.." Nitori managed to say, and Rin knew what he meant, so he got out of the bed with slightly shaky legs, walking to the nightstand and digging around for some lotion, almost running back to the bunk bed when he found it, only to curse when he remembered they'd need a condom too.

Nitori seemed to read his mind because he blushed even harder and lowered his eyes.

"I... it's my first..." Nitori muttered, and Rin blushed too, because while he'd been a healthy boy and had no problems with his sexuality... he'd never really done the whole thing.

"You don't mind...? I mean, I haven't either..." and okay this was way too awkward but Nitori was being honest here, so that's the least he could do.

Nitori shook his head quickly and smiled softly, sending Rin's heart on a frantic run while he accommodated himself again between Nitori's legs, pouring some lotion on his fingers and starting to prepare Nitori, who jumped at the intrusion of a finger but quickly managed to relax around it.

It was a tortuous time while he shifted from one to three digits, stretching Nitori and loosening his entrance enough as to not hurt him much, scissoring his fingers and turning them just so that he touched that nerve that made a full body shudder run through Nitori, who moaned loudly and brought his hand to his dick, slowly jerking himself off while Rin's fingers hit that same spot over and over until Rin couldn't handle it anymore and he pulled his fingers out, dropping some more lotion on his hand and coating his dick on it, shivering at the sensation and groaning in pleasure, positioning himself at Nitori's entrance.

He pulled Nitori's hips a little over his lap and leaned over him, looking at Nitori's slightly open mouth and pleasure blown pupils, diving in for one more hungry kiss before slowly entering the boy, who immediately tangled his long legs around Rin's hips, pouring himself on the kiss so much that Rin had to pull back and gasp desperately for air, arms barely holding him over the smaller boy, who was moaning and writhing under him, pulling him inside to the hilt and fuck, Rin was going to die, it was too much, too intense, he couldn't breathe, he had to stop.

"N-Nitori... are you...?... _shit._.."

Nitori gave a breathless chuckle and nodded, inhaling before slowly undulating his hips against Rin's and it was all he needed to start thrusting into him, working up a rhythm until all he could think was getting more of the gasps and pleas coming from Nitori's mouth.

And then the question was asked.

_Why me?_

"Because..." he faltered again, taking a breath and looking down at Nitori, who regarded him with uncertainty but smiled, making him smile back and continue. "Because it's you." He said, and thrust harder into Nitori, making him gasp at the sudden change in pace. "Because you've been here. " He continued, leaning down on his elbows and making their fevered skin touch even closer, his head falling forward right next to Nitori's brow, smiling softly when he felt one of the boy's hands come up and tangle in his hair, just resting there while his hips snapped forward faster, deeper, Nitori's cries of "_more! harder!_" sounding in his ear and bringing him closer, so he pulled up a little, just enough to kiss the birth mark under Nitori's right eye and whisper to his ear. "And you are special, for me."

Nitori threw back his head then, moaning out his pleasure and back arching towards his chest, coming between their joint bodies with a cry of Rin's name, throwing him over the edge and making him come inside Nitori's warm body, muscles clenching around his dick while he gave the last slow thrusts to ride out their orgasms.

It was a few moments later when he managed to breathe a little more normally that he carefully pulled out of Nitori, who whimpered slightly but seemed to melt against the sheets, too spent and sated to move a muscle.

Rin took on the sight of his tired roommate and smiled again, carding his hand on the short, messy grey strands of hair before grabbing his discarded shirt and cleaning them some, walking out of bed to turn off the light, grab a sheet from Nitori's bunk and laying down next to the boy, who barely moved to cuddle against him and burrow his head against his chest.

"Oi, Nitori" Rin murmured amused against his hair, earning just a tired grunt from the other. "You cried my name earlier when you came." He grinned like an idiot when the younger went stiff between his arms and seconds later relaxed.

"m-mph did not…"

"Right, whatever you say" Rin chuckled, and closed his eyes finally.

He was on the verge of falling asleep when the soft, almost mute murmur came to his ears.

"Good night Rin."

If that made a blush creep up his cheeks and his heart skip a beat, well, only Nitori would know.

FIN

* * *

Notes: And this was my addition to the Rintori part of the fandom. I am so proud of this baby because it took me some hard tears and blood to write this suicidal attempt at porn, so tell me how I did it! :D


End file.
